Date My Mom
by Mazy Vampire
Summary: MiniFic - Terry Grandchester  busca novia de la manera más inusual... El plan es pasar un tiempo con las madres de tres chicas para descubrir todo sobre las hijas y al final escoger una.
1. Cita I

**DATE MY MOM**

* * *

><p><strong>Personajes Son propiedad de <strong>**Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi****, Trama? bueno esa es mía :D, un minific de tres capis basado en una serie de MTV**

**Terry: D: waaaaa! Mazy de NUEVO SE LA FUMO!**

**Mazy: ¬¬**

**Terry: ejeemm.. 8-) bueno, solo leean & que creen!'?**

**Todos: ¿Que Territo?**

**Terry: Seré el que diga el Disclaimer (HH'**

**Mazy: Te crees por eso? Bueno, eres mi favorito Terry n_n**

**Terry: :'D Lo se, lo se, bueno, chicos.. A LEEER!**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>Terry Grandchester busca novia de la manera más inusual... saliendo con la mamá. El plan es pasar un tiempo con las madres de tres chicas para descubrir todo sobre las hijas y al final escoger una.

* * *

><p>Hola soy su conductora, Mazy Blanco, y he aquí nuestro Programa "Date My Mom" y he aquí a nuestro galán: "Terrence Grandchester"- cámara mirando a Terry.-<p>

-Hola, soy Terrence pero pueden decirme Terry, tengo diecisiete años, soy de Inglaterra pero aquí en Nueva York desde los cinco años, me gusta divertirme, ir a fiestas, conocer gente simpática, chicas lindas como la pelirroja de al lado – la cámara mirando a Mazy quien se sonroja – Terry tengo novio esta tras cámara! – Edward lo ve rojo de los celos – Lo siento Edward, ¿que pasa? tu novia es muy linda

-cállate y mira a la cámara Grandchester o si no pasamos al otro Edward – de Twilight obvio - para que haga el programa

- Edward Saleh eres un…. – Mazy interviene – CORTE! CORTE! Oigan chicos yo los amo a los dos pero Terry va a conseguir pareja ¿saben como?

- ¿como? – Preguntan ambos – como dije antes el programa se llama "Date My Mom" o sea que Terry va a conocer a tres chicas, las cuales yo ya se cuales son y dejame decirte Terry que son hermosas

- genial ya quiero conocerlas – grita Terry muy alegre

-pero hay un detalle…., vas a salir es con sus madres – Edward se ríe de Terry quien le hace.. (-.-) .i.

-Mazy se suponía que…. – jodas dejame hablar! – grita Mazy al borde de la histeria parándose la mano derecha por su cabello y aclarando su voz – debes pasar un tiempo con la madre de cada una para descubrir todo sobre sus hijas y al final debes escoger una, eso es todo

- A ok…, me parece bien, ahora si Mazy, a rodar!

- no te vayas a enamorar de la madre de una de ellas – bromea Edward

-muérete Saleh

-muérete Grandchester

- Dios dame paciencia con este par – dice Mazy a punto de perder la paciencia – ahora si…. Uno, dos, tres ACCION!

Hola soy su conductora, Mazy White, y he aquí nuestro Programa "Date My Mom" y he aquí a nuestro galán: "Terrence Grandchester"- cámara mirando a Terry.-

-Hola, soy Terrence pero pueden decirme Terry, tengo diecisiete años, soy de Inglaterra pero aquí en Nueva York desde los cinco años, me encanta comer toda la comida mexicana y venezolana que pueda, me gusta la equitación, tocar la guitarra, me gusta divertirme, ir a fiestas, conocer gente simpática, chicas lindas, atrevidas y sobre todo que sepan apapachar, estudio artes escénicas en la Universidad de Nueva York – cara de perrito – pero estoy solito, por eso con ayuda de "Date My Mom" conoceré a tres chicas, pero debo salir primero con sus madres, y creo que voy por la primera cita

**Cámara I:**

-Hola, soy Fedra de 45 años y soy ama de casa

- y yo soy Eliza de 17 y soy estudiante y modelo

-..- Eliza es una chica activa, y hermosa, ha obtenido buenas calificaciones porque va a contadora, ella es divertida y sabe lo que quiere

Madre e hija se sientan a charlar

- Ya estás advertida madre, no coquetees con el ok- dijo Eliza

- Hmp, tu no me mandas Eliza, yo a ti si- le reprochó Frida

- bueno, dile que soy sexy y que tengo un buen trasero, y que además soy pelirroja

- le diré hasta que fuiste porrista y ¿Qué no le digo?

- que mi cuarto esta decorado con unicornios, que le tengo un altar a Rob Pattinson y a Orlando Bloom y que me besuquee con mi profesor de física el año pasado

DING DONG – hora de la cita

-es la hora hija

-suerte a nosotras mama

- Bueno, aquí llegó el galán- dijo Frida y fue a abrir la puerta...

- Buenas tardes soy Terry - saludó Terry estrechando su mano – _Para tener 45 años esta buena _– pensó Terry

- Hola soy Frida- respondió el saludo – _Terry! Esta ardiente este niño_ – pensó Frida

-¿lista para irnos? – pregunto Terry

- si, vamos

Mientras tanto Eliza estaba vuelta una maraña de nervios

-conozco a mi mama y se que ella se le avienta a chicos que podrían ser sus hijos

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**POV TERRY**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Bueno, mi primera impresión de Frida es que es una mujer muy simpática y muy sociable. No tiene taaaan mal cuerpo y su sonrisa es adorable

-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Y adónde vamos Terry?- preguntó Frida

- Bueno, en primera a mi me gusta mucho lo extremo- dijo Terry con una sonrisa enorme y un brillo especial en sus ojos

- Hmp, somos dos.

- Que bien, porque vamos a ir a uno de mis lugares favoritos, donde hacen uno de los deportes más extremos - concordó el castaño con un tono de arrogancia

- O.O Woooooo, genial- expresó Frida **–**Terry la había llevado a un Bungee Jump

- ¿Te gusta?- preguntó Terry mirando a Frida, que se había quedado mirando embobada el salto

- Si O.O

- Bien, vamos entonces ^^- Terry y Frida subieron las escaleras y llegaron a la torre en donde se encontraba el instructor del Bungee

- Buenas tardes- saludaba el instructor a cargo del salto, Edward Saleh

- Que onda Edward- saludo Terry, a lo cual Edward asintió

- ¿Saltaran los dos o solo uno?

- Yo lo hare al menos- apunto Frida- ¿que tal tu Terry?

- ¡Claro que saltare! no te traje aquí para solo mirarte como disfrutas del salto, ¿verdad?- aseguro el castaño, la sonrisa de autosuficiencia era infaltable en el rostro de joven

- De acuerdo, síganme. Los preparare para el salto – dijo Edward, Terry y Frida lo siguieron

- Bien, ¿estás lista para saltar?- preguntó Terry

- Si- respondió Frida

- Bien Frida, cuando estés abajo y te sientas nerviosa, sólo jala la cuerda, ¿entendido?- dijo el instructor

- Hmp, de acuerdo.

- Bien, súbete a la plataforma para saltar

- Hmp- Frida se subió a la plataforma, miró una vez para abajo, y...

... saltó - ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH

Luego de que Frida saltó, subió de nuevo a la plataforma y se dirigió donde estaban Terry y Edward

- Wow, tienes agallas- alagó Terry

- Hmp, gracias- dijo Frida aun asustada, y Terry le dedico una de sus sonrisas arrogantes "marca Grandchester" (N/A: _todos los derechos reservados._ jajajajaja tenía que decir eso xD)

- Bu-bueno, es m-mi turno- dijo Terry un poco temblorosa

- ¿Tienes miedo?- interrogó Frida poniéndose al lado de ella

- U-un poco- admitió Terry... pero luego, Frida le da un corto pero tierno beso en la mejilla

- ¿Y ahora?

- No, jeje, gracias ^^- respondió Terry- Bueno, aquí voy - Terry se subió a la plataforma, cerró los ojos... y a adivinen que...

... Saltó (N/A: xD) - ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!- !- (N/a: si damas y caballeros, gritó, eso es nuevo en Terry xD)

Cuando terminó, regresó a la plataforma y se dirigió donde Frida quien se estaba riendo a carcajada limpia.

- ¿Cómo estuvo?- preguntó la mujer

- Genial ^^- respondió Terry -ahora, ¿que tal si vamos por un helado?

- Hmp, vamos- se dirigieron a una heladería que estaba cerca de ahí y luego se sentaron en una banca

- Y dime Frisa, ¿Cómo es tu hija?- preguntó Terry, saboreando su helado de chocolate

- Mm... Bueno, se llama Eliza, tiene diecisiete años, es muy, muy hermosa, es pelirroja y es modelo- respondió Frida comiendo un poco de su helado de vainilla

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**POV TERRY**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Modelo! Esto se esta poniendo buenísimo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Y dime ¿te dijo que lo me dijeras cosas vergonzosas de ella?- pregunto Terry encarando una ceja y poniendo su cara de perrito

- oh si…, bueno.., ella tiene su cuarto decorado con unicornios y le tiene una altar a Rob Pattinson y a Orlando Bloom – Terry se quedo con cara de WTF

- Oh, ya veo... eso es raro…, y tenebroso y ¿Qué mas?

- bueno es porrista, su equipo se llamaba las Cheerlerathers y ella era la voladora

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**POV TERRY**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Modelo y voladora! Vuela con papi

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¿A qué te dedicas?- interrogó esta vez Frida

- voy a la universidad, estudio artes escénicas y en mis ratos libres voy a enséñales a los niños necesitados a tocar guitarra

- Vaya, que tierno de tu parte

- Jeje gracias ^^... ¿y tú?

- Soy ama de casa, mi marido nos mantiene a Eliza y a mi

- Interesante...- dijo Terry- bueno, será mejor que te lleve a tu casa con

- Vámonos

Y he aquí Terry lleva a la mujer a su casa

-adiós Terry y recuerda elegir a Eliza, ya sabes, sexy, porrista y modelo

-esta bien adiós Frida – se despide con un beso en la mejilla, la mujer entra a la casa y encuentra a Eliza bronceándose

-mama! Cuéntame como te fue? Como se llama?

- se llama Terry, por lo que vi es un chico guapo, decente y encantador, tiene el cabello largo hasta los hombros de color castaño, ojos azul zafiro y su piel es tan blanca como la nieve, me llevo a un Bungee Jump y empezamos a volar, me gustó bastante

-¿no le coqueteaste verdad?

- para nada, pero la pase genial, - respondió Frida sentándose en un sillón al lado de su hija – reacciono bien al decirle que eras sexy

- Que bueno y que mas?

- le dije lo del cuarto de unicornio y tu altar a Pattinson y a Bloom – Eliza se pudo de mil y un colores, se tapo el rostro al escuchar que su madre revelo su…., vergonzoso secreto – nnoooooo, mama te dije que no dijeras eso

- descuida, no le dije lo de tu profesor de física, pero le dije que eras modelo

- uuff! Que bueno, gracias mami – abrazo entre ambas

- descuida hija, ya es nuestro

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**POV TERRY**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- definitivamente Frida era súper y su descripción de Eliza ¡súper Hot! Pero ahora hay que ir por mi segunda cita

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward Cullen: Jajaja! Yo seré el que despide a los lectores toma eso Terry!<strong>

**Terry: ¬¬**

**Edward Cullen: Bueno, mi querida Mazy -abrazándola & dándole un beso- Gracias por permitirme despedir a los lectores aunque no forme parte de este fic**

**Mazy: Si Eddie... -hiperventilando- daah xD – Edward Saleh carraspea – Mazy!**

**Mazy: Eddie II, espera que estoy charlando con Eddie I - *baba* -**

**-Edward Saleh: ¿Eddie II? Pensé que yo era Eddie I?, no me jodas renuncio – tira la cámara y se va del estudio y Terry se esta riendo**

**Terry: ¿Que les pareció el capitulo de hoy? -acercándose- déjenme contarles que esto le sucedió a Mazy**

**Mazy: ...**

**Terry: Bueno! Dejen un Review, && seguiré despidiéndolos! un beso a todos! Nos leeremos en el siguiente Capitulo!**


	2. Cita II

**-Terry: Wenaaaaas!- gritando por todo FF- miren a quien traigo conmigo**

**-Emmett: Eem.. hola Chicos**

**-Terry: !Saluda bien! Eres el camarógrafo**

**-Emmett: ¬¬' ya salude estúpido*Fuck You* :B**

**-Terry: Dios mío- suspiro- Aquí estamos una vez más con Mazy :D Esta vez y por enésima vez soy victima de su retorcida mente**

**-Mazy: (AA' Soy un angelito -sonrisa malévola-**

**-Terry: O.O -tick nervioso- ...**

**-Emmett: Bueno, aquí va el siguiente capi, los personajes son de las solteronas de ****Mizuki e Igarashi****! , Si fuesen de Meyer seria un éxito mundial -cara triste- Pero Mazy juega con mostros un poco!**

**-Terry: Cierto... ¡A LEEER!**

* * *

><p><strong>CITA II<strong>

* * *

><p>He vuelto yo, su conductora Mazy Blanco con un nuevo camarógrafo, Emmett Cullen (saludando con el pulgar) mi osito lindo ya que los malvados de los Edwards (Edward Cullen y Edward Saleh mi novio) me dejaron embarcada y seguimos con "Date My Mom" averigüemos que piensa Terry de su cita anterior, Terry;<p>

- De acuerdo... acabo de llegar de mi cita con Frida. Es una doña genial, le encanta lo extremo, es muy divertida y muy simpática. Quizás elija a su hija... pero primero debo conocer a la próxima

- Tan fina...- asentía Emmett con la cabeza haciendo que Terry se retorciera de las risas

- Hmp ¬¬ - dijo la conductora

**Cámara II**

**-**Hola soy Carole tengo 50 años y soy vendedora de cosméticos

-hola soy Susana tengo dieciocho años y estudio artes escénicas

-..- Susana es una chica maravillosa, es la hija perfecta y la mujer que todo hombre desea, es rubia de largo cabello lacio, de ojos azules, de buen cuerpo…, aunque debo admitir que es algo mimada – ambas mujeres se sientan en un mueble a charlar

- oh madre gracias por hacer esto por mi

-todo para mi princesa

- dile que soy sexy, hermosa, dile que tengo grandes bubis y que beso bien

- muy bien y ¿que no le digo?

-que me pongo superhistérica por todo y que soy…, algo controladora

-eso no es tan grave, estoy segura que le vas a encantar

DING DONG (N/a: definitivo, estos efectos son como la mierda xD)

- ya llego, deséanos suerte! - dijo Carole para luego abrir la puerta- Hola

- Hola soy Carole ^^- saludó al castaño

- Hola señora soy Terry ^^-

- ¿Está lista Carole?- preguntó Terry

- Si, vámonos- dijo Carole

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**POV TERRY**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Demonios, esta doña esta como quiere. Quizás no tenga tremendos atributos como la vieja anterior, pero me parece bien

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Y adónde vamos?- interrogo Carole

- A un lugar que te va a encantar- dijo Terry- pero... antes debes hacer algo- un todo de diversión se apreciaba en el tono del castaño

- ¿Qué cosa?- la curiosidad mataba a Carole

- Ponte ésta venda en los ojos- pidió Terry pasándole una venda negra que saco de su bolsillo del short

- De acuerdo.- aceptó Carole- Eso si, tu me guías

- Obvio- dijo Terry y le tomó la mano- ahora ven- dijo guiándola

- ¿Ya llegamos?- preguntó Carole

- Espera unos minutos, ya casi llegamos- anuncio Terry, mientras abría un gran portón- ahora quítate la venda

- Hmp- exclamo mientras se quitaba la venda de los ojos. Abrió los ojos y no pudo mas que sorprenderse por lo que vio...

- Woooooooow.- exclamó Carole con los ojos abiertos como platos

- ¿Te gusta?- Terry había llevado a la mujer a esas piscinas donde había delfines saltando. En ese lugar uno se puede meter al agua con los delfines, nadar con ellos, montarse en ellos, etc.

- Me encanta, es fascinante- dijo Carole con los ojos abiertos como platos

- Que bueno ^^- dijo Terry- ¿entramos?

- Claro.- dijo Terry – caminaron y llegaron a donde se encontraba el instructor del recinto.

- Buenas tardes - saludó el instructor-, ¿entraran los dos o tan solo visita?- interrogó

- Queríamos entrar al agua con los delfines- respondió Terry con una cálida sonrisa

- Ya... entonces, vengan por aquí- dijo mientras los guiaba a los camarines para que se pusieran el traje de baño- entren y elijan el traje de baño que quieran, esto viene incluido con el uso de la piscina.

- Súper- dijeron al unísono. Luego, ambos se metieron a los camarines. Carole fue la primera en salir. Su traje de baño era de color blanco de dos piezas y la parte de arriba se amarraba al cuello. A los tres minutos, salió Terry, llevaba un traje de baño de color negro.

- ¿Y?, ¿cómo me veo?- preguntó Carole.

- Te ves genial- dijo Terry mirando a Carole de arriba a abajo con una sonrisa.-

- Bueno, ¿vamos?

- Sip

Carole y Terry llegaron a la piscina, en la cual había tres delfines saltando junto al instructor.

- Ok - empezó a decir el instructor-, primero que nada, no le tengan miedo a los delfines, que éstos no van a hacerles nada. Segundo, ¿van a montar a los delfines?.- preguntó

- ¿Que opinas Carole?- preguntó Terry

- Por mí está bien- dijo la mujer- ¿y a ti?- preguntó

- Ningún problema

- Bien, entonces para montar deben hacerlo así.- se sube al delfín- toman las correas y las sostienen con fuerza. Los pies van amarrados a estas tablas. A medida que el delfín avanza, ustedes solo se sostienen fuertemente y se dejan llevar, ¿entendido?

- ok

- Bien, entren al agua.- Carole metió el primer pie

- Uy, está fría.- dijo la mujer.

- Hmp, eso se puede solucionar- dijo Terry con una sonrisa arrogante

- ¿Eh?- Terry la tomó de la cintura por detrás y luego se tiro al agua junto a ella- ¡KYAAAA!- gritó Terry al caer al agua. Cuando salieron a la superficie, ambos salieron muertos de la risa

- Jajajaja... vamos donde los delfines ^^- dijo Terry pasando sus manos por su cabello retirándolo de su rostro

- Está bien.- dijo Carole

- Bien... ¿se van a montar juntos en el delfín?- preguntó el instructor

- Por mi no hay problema.- mencionó Carole ante la mirada de Terry

- Bien, entonces nos montamos los dos en el delfín- le dijo Terry al instructor

- De acuerdo, entonces, colóquense en las tablas... yo les sostengo al delfín.

- Sip.- dijeron al unisonó. Terry se coloco las tablas primero, y luego, como todo un caballero, ayudo a Carole a ponerse las suyas. Después fueron donde se encontraba el instructor con el delfín y terminaron de arreglar los detalles para poder nadar con el delfín

- Bien, ¿están listos? preguntó el instructor

- Sip

- Bien, entonces, tú chica, toma bien las cuerdas que sostiene el muchacho para no caerse, ¿esta bien?

- De acuerdo

- Bien, comencemos.- El instructor hizo un sonido bastante raro (N/a: imagínenlo :D), y el delfín comenzó a nadar lentamente... luego comenzó a aumentar la velocidad, después hizo saltos en el agua, se sumergió, en fin... hizo de todas las piruetas posibles. Al terminar, Terry y Carole se sacaron las tablas y salieron del agua.

- ¿Te gustó?- preguntó Terry

- Si, estuvo estupendo- respondió Carole- ¿y a ti que te pareció?

- Buenísimo, me encanta hacer esto ^^

- ¿Ya lo haz hecho antes?

- Unas dos o tres veces

- Ah... ya veo

- Bien, ¿que tal si vamos por un refresco? Muero de sed

- Está bien- Se fueron a la cafetería que estaba dentro del establecimiento. Terry pidió una botella de agua natural sin gas y Carole pidió una bebida. Luego se sentaron en una mesa del local a charlar un rato.

- Y dime Carole... ¿Cómo es tu hija? ¿a qué se dedica?- preguntó Terry

- mi hija se llama Susana, es muy hermosa, es de cabello rubio, lacio y ojos azules. Estudia artes escénicas ^^- respondió Carole tomando un sorbo de su bebida

- Vaya, yo tambien- admitió Terry – creo que tenemos mucho en común

- Genial, le caerás bien a mi hija- agradeció Carole- tiene una sonrisa de dioses y tiene grandes bubis

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**POV TERRY**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Bubis! Súper algo mas que pellizcar

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Y ¿que le gusta? Y ¿Qué te dijo que no dijeras?

- bueno, le gusta andar en bicicleta, ver películas viejas…, pero, es muy controladora y tiende a ser un poquito amargada, el año pasado se enojo con una chica en la universidad porque le piso los zapatos, pero se enojo tanto que la empujo y la chica rodo por las escaleras

- auch!

-descuida, la chica solo termino con el brazo dislocado

- Bueno, será mejor que te lleve a tu casa - dijo Terry levantándose

- De acuerdo- dijo Carole imitando a Terry

- Vamos

Ambos caminaron hasta llegar a la casa de Carole, la cual se veía muy feliz

-Terry gracias por esta cuta y recuerda elige a Susana, tiene todo lo que buscas en una mujer, es hermosa, inteligente y sexy

-de acuerdo, adiós Carole

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**POV TERRY**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-la tiro por las escaleras, grave error amiga

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¡madre regresaste!... ¿cómo lo pasaste?- preguntó Susana

- Estupendo.- dijo Carole, luego se acerca a Susana- Sussie, Terry es genial, es muy guapo y tambien estudia artes escénicas

- ¿de verdad? Definitivamente estamos hechos el uno para el otro, a donde te llevo?

-a nadar con delfines

-no puede ser, es increíble, gracias por ir mami, estoy segura de que lo convenciste

- lo se, tranquila, es todo tuyo, solo lo mejor para mi niñita

* * *

><p><strong>Terry: Oh, Mazy Te amo, eres una grande escritora<strong>

**Terry: TAMBIEN TE AMO! -emocionada se abalanza sobre Mazy-**

**Edward Saleh: Ejeem..- carraspea- Bueno, al parecer Terry esta "ocupado" con Mazy, creo que hoy me toca despedirlos**

**Terry: Despidelos porfa- agitado-**

**Edward: ¿les gusto este capi? Espero que sii! dejen un hermoso Review && ojala los despida o reciba pronto, ah! Quiero aclarar que Mazy si tiene un novio que se llama Edward y soy yo! Edward Jose Saleh soy el novio de Mazziel Nain Blanco y no el estúpido vampirito que brilla ni el actorcito engreído que la esta… ¿abrazando? Maldito Grandchester *$·%&/(0?**

**-Emmett: ehh, bien ¿reviews? Por fis!**


	3. Cita III

**Mazy: Hoy me toca decir sola el ultimo capitulo u.u, los chicos están ocupados haciendo un plan macabro para hacer pagar a Susana unas mierdas que me debía... Espero lo disfruten, mil gracias por leer este estúpido Fic "Date My Mom" versión Mazy :-P, a todos & cada uno de los lectores mil gracias, sin Uds., & sus hermosos reviews yo no hubiera continuado.**

* * *

><p><strong>CITA III<strong>

* * *

><p>He aquí de nuevo yo Mazy Blanco con "Date My Mom" para presenciar la tercera y ultima cita de Terry, Emmett acércate – Emmett y Mazy corren hacia Terry<p>

-Terry cuéntame que tal estuvo?

- Bien, acabo de llegar de mi cita con Carole. Es una señora genial y es endemoniadamente sexy...

- en serio! Que tanto! – pregunto Emmett ^^

-en otras palabras, 90º, 60º y revienta – O.o [Emmett se queda con la boca abierta] – Mazy carraspeo – Emmett y Terry ¿Continuamos?

-Ok, ok continuamos - bien, voy a ver mi tercera cita, allí le veo que tal

**Cámara III**

-Hola soy María y tengo 40 años [obvio la hermana María, le quitamos los hábitos :-p]

-Hola soy Candice pero me pueden decir Candy y tengo 17 años

Considero que Candy es la mejor hija que una madre puede tener, ella es divertida, alegre, tiene un gran sentido del humor, adora la música, además es hermosa, tiene grandes rizos dorados que combinan con sus ojos verdes, de verdad es un angelito caído del cielo, ella sueña con ser enfermera quirúrgica – ambas mujeres se sientan en la mesa del comedor

-aun no se como me convenciste de hacer esto ma´ (88

-descuida, todo será fabuloso, te divertirás, bueno me divertiré yo – risas extremas xD – le diré todo lo que se de ti, pero ¿Qué no le digo Candy?

-..- O. o [N/A: Suspenso] –Aaaahhh….., se… dile lo que sea, se tu misma ma´ ok, pero no lo espantes

-no lo hare, lo juro por la garrita

-por la garrita – ambas cruzan meñiques

DING DONG (N/A: "$·?/$&¨`-¡ Efectos de mierda, no pagare por ellos ¬¬´)

-ya llego, suerte ma´

-naci con ella preciosa, no quemes la casa mientras no estoy ^^

-tratare.., pero apúrate – la señora sale corriendo para abrir la puerta- Hola

- Hola soy María - saludó al castaño

- Hola señora soy Terry

- ¿Está lista?- preguntó Terry

- Si, vámonos- dijo María muy nerviosa

Candy se comía las uñas de lo nerviosa que estaba

-se como es mi mama y esa va a soltar la lengua y dirá quien sabe que barbaridades

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**POV TERRY**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bien, la doña no es como esperaba, creo que con su forma de vestir, un overol de mezclilla, un sweater gris y unas converse all Star rojas deportivas, se veía divertida y escalofriante, diría que su hija es extraña

-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Y adónde vamos Terry?- preguntó María dudosa

-iremos a los estudios de Summit Entertainment -¿en serio? (cara de sorpresa O.o) genial vámonos ya ^^ – Terry pasa su brazo por el cuello de la mujer y suben el Audri Negro que el esta vez llevo, al llegar a los estudios de Summit se encuentran un montón de actores que se estaban colando por la puerta trasera

-oh por Dios, Oh por Dios, Oh por Dios…., - gritaba agitada la mujer - Kirsten Stewart, Rob Pattinson, Nikki Reed, Peter Faccinelli, Emma Watson, Daniel Raddcliffe….., oh mi Dios, amo a ese hombre con toda mi alma, JACKSON RATHBOURNE, TE AMOOO! – Maria corre a los brazos de Jackson que la abraza y la hace girar en los aires

-Terry amigo que onda! – Le dice Jackson a Terry – se conocen? – pregunta María O.o

-claro, este descerebrado y yo teníamos una banda cuando éramos mas chicos, ahora yo me dedico a representar a un emo-vampiro y mi amigo aquí presente es un rockerito aspirante a actor – Terry lo ve con su Poker Face ¬¬

-..- Terry amigo es una broma

- ¿así Emo-vampiro? Bueno, como castigo tendrás que acompañarnos a la dama y a mi a un recorrido por los estudios, bueno, sobre todo a la zona peligrosa

-¿Zona Peligrosa? – pregunta María algo asustada al escuchar el nombre

-EFECTOS ESPECIALES! YEAH \m/ o.o \m/ - gritaron Terry y Jackson (a estos chicos les gustan las cosas extremas no lo creen?)

En fin Jasper Hale…., perdón.., Jackson Rathbourne lleva a Terry y a María a un cuarto grande, allí estaba los tres parados, el lugar parecía una escena del viejo oeste

-..- María ¿alguna vez has estado en una inundación? – le pregunta Terry – pues nunca

-lo supuse – este le rio con una sonrisa torcida y una mirada de cachorrito (hasta ella cayo con sus encantos)

-….- Genial, Jackson, entonces estaremos en vivo y directo en una, Jackson! – le grito Terry quien los ayudo a preparase, ambos tenían unos arneses colocados y unas sogas de Bungee, pero el castaño la tenia cargada en su espalda

-..- ¿lista? – le pregunta Terry a la mujer

-naci lista Terry

-Terry…. ¿quieres la música de fondo? Para hacerlo mas emocionante tu sabes como es todo – le pregunta Jackson

-claro, tu sabes cual, ¿verdad?

-oh si, ¿preparados? Y…., YA!

Terry empieza a correr junto con la mujer en su espalda, la música de fondo empieza a sonar [el inicio de la canción es lo mas emocionante que hay ^^] Terry salta como a una especie de barranco y de la nada se les viene encima un torrente de agua que viene a Millón!

_You keepin on a holdin',  
>A-holdin' on a-keepin,<br>No giving into taking more but still still feedin',  
>You're clearly disturbed,<br>All you want is allegiance  
>Hear them what you saw<br>You hear them what you saw  
>You hear them what you saw<br>You hear them with believin'  
>Oh holy holy water washing over the soul<em>

-AAAAAHHH! – Grita María – esto es aterrador

-SI…, pero muy excitante – gritaba Terry, no se escuchaba casi nada con el ruido del torrente de agua y la música, ambos se estaban empapando

Otro Torrente de agua se les vino encima, esta vez los arrastro por todo el lugar, María no paraba de reir y Terry estaba sorprendido de que aun estuviese en el juego, definitivamente era una madre con todos los hierros

_Collecting all the people you love to sing you a song  
>Even if they stick to humming<br>Holding on a song to see them  
>When you're really sick-a sick-a sick of love<br>Leaving with their heart  
>To shape them within<br>Even if they stay to running  
>Hold 'em on the soul, believing<br>Till you wanna stick-a stick-a stick to love_

_When you went down, the men came callin'_  
><em>Changing to stone as you wept from fallin<em>  
><em>When you went down, the men came callin'<em>  
><em>Speaking in tongues we've all been summoned.<em>  
><em>Ride, you wait to hug the shoal, you hate the thought, you're so-so.<em>  
><em>You seem so dark to cry.<em>

Llega un momento con ayuda de las sogas de Bungee da un tremendo salto, María se aferra a su cuello muy fuerte y el castaño que reía nerviosamente, por un momento la mujer creyó que el chico estaba poseído – Jackson apágalo – le grito Terry a su amigo. Ambos salen del barranco en donde estaban completamente empapados, Jackson llega hacia ellos con un par de toallas

-Whoa, eso estuvo súper emocionante – decía María mientras se secaba el cabello

-si, pero no tanto como nuestra ropa, esta súper empapada

-si quieres vamos a secarla

-claro, del otro lado del estudio esta una lavandería – decía Terry secándose varios mechones de cabello

-..- bueno, es un placer haber trabajado con ustedes chicos – agrego Jackson antes de despedirse, María, fue un gusto conocerla – dijo Jackson quien tomo la mano de esta y deposito un sutil beso, haciendo que esta se pusiese de mil y un colores

- oh gracias Jasper…., ups, perdón Jackson

-descuida – este se acerca y le besa la mejilla – siempre pasa eso, pero no me molesta

-Jackson ya vete ella es mi cita – le decía Terry mientras lo empujaba fuera del estudio

-perfecto…., adiosito – luego de que Jasper…, perdón…, Jackson saliera del estudio estos fueron a la lavandería a secar su ropa, de lo cual María se encargo, quedando ambos solo cubiertos con una toalla, bueno María con bata de baño y Terry con la toalla, se podían admirar los bien formados músculos que habían debajo de esa camiseta negra que cargaba puesta, y esos chocolatitos en su abdomen [¿son cosas mías o como que hizo calor de repente? ñ_ñ] la mujer saca la ropa de la secadora y se la entrega a Terry

-gracias María, hey te divertiste bastante allá ¿verdad?

- estaba era aterrada a decir verdad, pero no puedo negar que estuvo divertido

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**POV TERRY**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Y yo creí que la había matado de un infarto

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Luego de que ambos se vistieron este la llevo al estudio en donde se grababa Breaking Down parte II [por eso tantos personajes de Twilight parte II ^^], allí se sentaron a disfrutar de una ensalada de frutas que el castaño había preparado

- y dime Maria ¿Cómo es tu hija?- pregunto Terry con una sonrisa de dioses

-bueno…, se llama Candice, pero le gusta que le digan Candy, odia que la llamen por su nombre de pila

- que extraño. A mi tambien, yo me llamo Terrence, pero me gusta que me digan Terry, me hace sentiré viejo y cansado un formal Terrence

- sabes? Ella tambien piensa lo mismo, que coincidencias de la vida, y continuando, es rubia, tiene diecisiete años, tiene unos maravillosos ojos verdes y en su rostro tiene varias pecas, mejor dicho un ejercito, parece que le hubieran chisporroteado el rostro con un pincel

-que divertido.., ¿y que le gusta? ¿Qué tipo de música oye?

-diras que es raro, pero ella ama el Rock, se desvive por ese estilo de música

-ROCK! Amo la música Rock, es extraño una chica amante del rock ¿Qué bandas escucha?

-bueno, no conozco mucho de eso pero creo que oye Linkin Park, Rata Blanca, Cold Play, Oasis, Evanescence, Green Day, Karmah, Stratovarius, Low Shoulder, Mago de Oz, Muse, Unkle y se que ama e idolatra a Paramore

-PARAMOREEEE! Es mi banda favorita, amo a Hayley – gritaba Terry excitadísimo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**POV TERRY**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una amante del Rock y de Paramore, demasiado súper! ^^

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-definitivamente que coincidencias de la vida entre ustedes dos

-si, que cosas no, tu hija se ve que es impactante

-gracias, no quiero alardear, pero mi Candy además de hermosa es talentosa, esta estudiando porque quiere ser enfermera quirúrgica, le gusta lo sangriento y tambien toca la guitarra, una Les Paul

-que súper, yo tambien toco guitarra pero la acústica…, y bueno yo estudio para ser actor, como dijo Jackson

- entonces pronto te veremos tras pantalla

-quien sabe – decía mientras probaba algo de su ensalada – Maria dime… ¿Qué te dijo que no me dijeras?

-pues la verdad ella me dijo que fuese yo, y eso es lo que seré, no te ocultare nada, ella es algo.., traviesa, cuando era niña peleaba con los niños del Kínder Garden, ah! Cuando nació tenia "uniceja" – dijo señalando sus cejas, Terry la vio sorprendido con la boca abierta

-¿aun la tiene?

-oh no…, gracias al cielo, lo único que te digo es que ella es un encanto

-Bien.., es hora de llevarte a tu casa con Candy, debe estar pendiente – ambos se dirigieron al audi negro y se dirigieron a la casa de Maria, al llegar a lña puerta este se despidió de beso de ella

-ya lo sabes Terry, un encanto de ojitos verdes y una gran guitarrista

-ok…., nos vemos – diciendo esto Terry se marcho y Maria entro a su casa

-mama! – Candy corrió a su madre y la abrazo ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Qué hicieron?

-bueno, fuimos a Summit Entertainment, allí conocí a Jackson Rathbourne, el que hace el papel de Jasper en Twilight, oh, Terry, es demasiado bello, tiene un rostro de angel, es demasiado encantador ese chico

-¿en serio? ¿Qué mas? ¿Cómo es? – pregunto Candy

-tiene ojos azules, pero tan azules como el océano, uumm, cabello largo de color castaño, unos músculos que parece un modelo Calvin Klein, oh no te he contado la mejor parte, ama el rock igual que tu y ama a Paramore

-¡de verdad! Es increíble ¿Qué le dijiste?

-le dije que quieres ser enfermera, y tu tocas guitarra, lo sorprendente es que el tambien la toca – Candy la ve sorprendida – pero tambien le dije que eres peleona y le conte lo de la uniceja

-mamaaaaa!

-oh Candy descuida, es un chico bueno, y se que te elegirá – decía la mujer mientras abrazaba a su hija rubia

-te quiero mami ^^

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**POV TERRY**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-De acuerdo... he llegado de mi cita con María, la mujer a pesar de verse extraña y algo loca es divertida.., y Bueno…, éste es el momento crucial; Debo elegir entre Eliza, Susana y Candy... ¿qué hago? Hmp, que molesto hacer esto ¬¬.- (N/a: este niño no cambia ¬¬)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Terry se encuentra en éstos momentos conversando con Mazy la conductora en su oficina, al lado de ella están Emmett, Jackson-Jasper y los dos Edward´s **-aparecen imágenes de ellos en la oficina**. La hora había llegado, el castaño había decidido y había reunido a las madres en una playa, mientras que las chicas esperan dentro de una limosina y sus madres afuera esperando en pleno ocaso. Terry no sabe que hacer, y el bueno del camarógrafo (o sea Emmett) sólo le dice que escoja lo que escoja que más adelante no se arrepienta y que sea una buena decisión, pero aún así, el sigue frustrado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Terry llega junto a Mazy y Emmett a la playa, en donde se encontraban las madres. Éstas, al verlos, se le acercan inmediatamente.

- Bien...-comenzó a decir Terry-, primero quiero darles las gracias a Mazy, la conductora por haber aceptado hacer esto de las citas, de verdad, gracias y a Emmett por ser un gran camarógrafo.- Mazy solo sonrió y Emmett alzo su pulgar - Haber... creo que es hora de empezar

Esta es la hora decisiva, Terry debe elegir a una sola chica, se decidirá por Eliza, la hija de Frida?, Susana, la hija de Carole? O Candy, la hija de María? Terry, es hora de tomar tu decisión

- Gracias Mazy – le sonrio guiñándole el ojo - …., Frida, según como describiste a Eliza una chica con una gran personalidad, tu eres una mujer muy agradable

- De nada ^^- dijo Frida

- Carole, me dices que Susana es una chica muy extrovertida, es muy inteligente

- ...- Carole sonrió de medio lado

- Y estás tú María- ella lo mira- por lo que me has contado Candy es una chica maravillosa, es luchadora, amable y sueña lo mas alto que puede, sabes tu y yo lo pasamos bien...- María sonrió – bien, creo que... primero debo eliminar a una...

- ...- todos se encontraban en silencio esperando la respuesta de Terry. Luego de unos breves segundos, Terry suspiró y continuó...

- Frida.. Lo siento.- no creo que ser el novio de una modelo me caiga bien, bueno…, lo digo porque a veces ellas tienden a ser muy p##as y mimadas

- No importa ^^... de todas maneras no sabes de lo que te pierdes,- se fue a abrir la puerta del coche- Terry, ella es Eliza! – la pelirroja sale de auto luciendo un lindo, pero corto vestido blanco de escote pronunciado y unos hermosos zapatos de taco alto color dorados y con su melena rojiza suelta

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**POV TERRY**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Oh mierda! Que mujer!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y estamos a punto de ver que sucederá ahora, solo quedan dos madres, Carole y Maria, depende de cómo les fue en su cita, dependerá la futura dueña del corazón de Terry – la cámara voltea a ver a Terry quien se muerde el labio…

.- Uf... aquí viene lo más difícil (la verdad es que no, solo quiero ponerle mas tensión) (N/a: xD).- pensó Terry- bueno... Carole, la pase súper contigo, eres extrema y según tu Susana es una chica genial

-Gracias Terry…, por eso se que elegiste a mi Susy

- ...- ¿WTF? Lo siento Carole…., pero no elegiré a Susana, una chica que tira a otra por las escalera no es nada sano que digamos – a Carole se le cayo la mandíbula al escuchar eso – bien….., porque sabes, mi Susy es mucha mujer para ti TerrTonto, esta es mi hija Susana – abre la puerta y Susana sale corriendo hacia el con un vestido straple gris – Terry.., Territo somos la pareja perfecta – gritaba de manera desquiciada Susana

-..-No te elegir…, no te elegí.., EMMETT, EDWARD, JACKSON QUITENME A ESTA LOCA! –guitaba Terry mientras Susana trataba de besarle los labios, allí Emmett usando su fuerza la levanta, pero…., bueno a Susana se le sale lo Hulk

-no…, déjenme el es mio, me eligio! – O.o

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**POV TERRY**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Que desquiciada esta niña, creo que deben meterla en un manicomio

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- bueno. Ya se llevaron a la loca, y sigues tu. María... eres una persona con una gran personalidad y muy sociable con la gente, y sabes que…., saldré con Candy – este rio con sus perfectos dientes blancos, la mujer le miro sorprendida

- Gracias Terry, ella es mi hija Candy – abrió la puerta y de allí salió un angel con un vestido negro y unas converse negras y su cabello rizado suelto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Terry creyo que había muerto y había llegado al cielo y se fue a abrazar a Candy, a lo que ella no se negó.

- ¡QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ!- gritó Susana con la cara desfigurada (N/a: mas de lo que ya la tiene... IMPOSIBLE) - Frentona de cuarta, ésta me las pagas.- dijo Susana y en eso le da una patada a Candy, a lo que ella la para con una mano y la lanza al suelo [¿se me olvido mencionar que Candy sabe Karate?] sin soltarse del agarre de Terry, quien la tenía abrazada de la cintura.

- Cálmate- dijo Candy tranquilamente

- Arrrg... ¡ME VOY!. Vámonos madre- dijo Susana, para luego salir corriendo de la playa

- ¡Bien! Fue un placer conocerte Terry – le dijo Frida a Terry antes de despedirse algo molesta con Eliza de la mano

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. **CAMARA SIGUE A SUSANA Y A ELIZA CON SUS MADRES**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡QUE ESTÁN MIRANDO! ¡LARGO!- le decía Frida muy molesta- pero el camarógrafo Emmett hace caso omiso y continúa siguiéndola-¡DEJA DE SEGUIRNOS CULLEN!- gritó Susana

-perdón, pero esto esta bueno para enviarlo a Pranked o a South Park, ganare mucho con esto – reia Emmett

-o si…, o lo enviamos al Internet directamente para que el publico vea un adelanto de una peli dirigidsa por Mazy Blanco, Emmett Cullen y Jackson Rathbourne – decía Jackson muerto de la risa

-en serio, bueno graba esto Rathbourne – se acercaron Frida y Carole – Terry, eres un maldito niño mimado, nuestras hijas son demasiado mujeres para ti – decía Frida y Carole le hacia .i. (-.-) .i.

- VAMONOS EN ESTE INSTANTE CAROLE MARLOWE! – gritaba Susana pero estaba tan distraída que se pegó con un poste y cayó desmayada

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.

- Bienvenido la familia Terry- dijo Candy con una sonrisa

- Gracias señorita Candy - dijo Terry con una sonrisa arrogante y luego la besó apasionadamente, a lo que ella correspondió

- Wooow Terry... vamos avanzando rápido, ¿eh?- dijo Mazy

- ...- Terry ni pescó a Mazy y a María y la siguió besando. Ella tenía las manos alrededor del cuello de Terry y él tenía sus manos en la cintura de ella. Mazy con una sonrisa ve a la cama lista para cerrae el programa...

Y bien este fue Date My Mom, el programa donde puede encontrar a la chica de tus sueños, per si quieres llegar al cielo…., primero pasa por el infierno, nos estamos viendo en cualquier momento – al lado de esta aparecen Edward Cullen, Jackson Rathbourne, Emmett Cullen y el novio de Mazy

-..- Mazy…., ¿me perdonas por haber tirado la cámara e irme dejándote con estos tres? – Eddie la ve con cara de cachorrito

-awww, claro que si…, ven acá muchacho – Mazy tira el micrófono y le da un tremendo beso a Eddie, Edward toma el micrófono y dirige la cámara a la conductora

-..-bien, Terry no fue el único beneficiado del programa, así que nos vemos en cualquier ocasión, besos vampíricos a todas las team Edward y team Terry y a las FanFictions – Edward le guiña el ojo a la cámara

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**CÁMARA APARTE TERRY Y CANDY**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ambos salen corriendo a la playa con una guitarra en la mano de la rubia en pleno ocaso, María los esta despidiendo con lagrimas en los ojos

-…- Terry…, gracias por pasar por el infierno – le decía Candy mirándolo a los ojos

- lo se pecosita, porque llegue al cielo – dijo mientras le volvía a besar

**:-D FIN… (-66**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**"With you in my head" **UNKLE feat. The Black Angels– La canción del estudio de grabación

**¡Terminado! Por fin, está terminado ¡DATE MY MOM! Que les pareció… ¿Es bueno el final? Jajaja espero y si, ¿Qué se imaginan después de esto? ¡Mucha, mucha diversión! Claro que si, con esta parejita todo puede pasar.**

**¡Ahora por favor lean "Los Pasos de Mi Amada!, Ángeles y Demonios y No Era lo Que pensábamos"! *risa nerviosa* jejeje, bueno, **

**Review?**

**Mazy :-D**


End file.
